


Baker's Daughter

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banter, F/M, Injury, Rebuilding Dale, Summer, courting, playing nurse, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breana considered herself a rather normal girl, a baker's daughter who brought bread to the workers every morning. However, Bard had decided that she was interesting enough to be pestered and annoyed by him - that's how she saw it. But maybe, she actually liked his brand of annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honestly, I can take care of myself!

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested by the wonderful bitchingqueenoferebor who won my giveaway on tumblr.

“Is the basket ready?” I asked my father, and he placed the wide basket before me, filled to the brim with fresh bread – still warm to the touch. My father nodded, cleaning his flour-covered hands on his apron.

          “Hurry up now, Breana. I am sure the others are about to bring water, cheese, and meat to the builders.” I lifted the basket, putting the strap around my neck so the basket hung before me.

          “I’ll be back when this basket is empty,” I promised my father who merely nodded, not worried that I wouldn’t return soon. I never slacked in my work as it was important. The Men and Dwarrows needed substance or we will never manage to rebuild Dale in a timely matter.

          I waved to my parents and made my way to the other walls, smiling and nodding to others who moving around – carrying supplies or repairing houses. Who had ever thought there would be life again in Dale? I hadn’t. I had expected we would always live in Esgaroth, under command of that vile Master, barely making ends meet.

          My shoulders slumped as I thought about the fire and death that had lain waste to Esgaroth just last Winter, the people who had fallen in the Great Battle.

          C’mon, Breana. There was no use to dwell on it. We made it, my family and me. Now it was time to rebuild the City and the Mountain. I looked up, seeing the Lonely Mountain before me. I had to admit, it appeared magnificent. I had never visited as it was my Cousin Luke’s task to bring the daily supplies there like it was my task to bring the daily bread to the workers here. Nevertheless, I wondered how the Great Dwarf City looked like.

          Luke had told me stories, but that wasn’t the same as seeing it with your own two eyes. Maybe I could convince my father to let me accompany Luke one day so I could see it with my own eyes.

          “Going to the Wall again?” I looked up and smiled friendly when I saw Giliaen walk out of her house, ready for another day in the fields.

          “Of course, where else do you think I was going?” I drawled dryly as she fell in step beside me – both of us going the same way.

          “Maybe you finally convinced your father to let you go and see Erebor.” She looked hungry at the breads I was carrying.

          “Don’t you dare, Giliaen. I know you’ve your own,” I chided her, flicking away her hand when she tried to snatch one. Her mother always came first thing in the morning to get some bread for her daughter and four sons who all worked on the fields.

          “Still, these are warm.”

          “I am not giving them to you. These are for the builders.”

          “You mean for Bard.” The smile on her face could only be called impish, making me sigh deeply.

          “I presume his Lordship will be there,” I replied coolly. Bard the bowman had become King after the destruction of Esgaroth. It was … interesting how someone of low status could climb so high. Well, it wasn’t truly surprising seeing he was a descendant from the Lord of Dale – it was his birth right. He was a good leader, but he got on my nerves a lot. Always trying to talk to me, complimenting me and trying to carry my load. Honestly, I could take care of myself, thank you very much. I wasn't interested in the man. No, not at _all_. Anyone who claimed that needed to have his or her head examined!

          I narrowed my eyes as Giliaen smirked at me. “Not a word. Shouldn’t you go to work?” I reminded her, and she looked up at the sun, letting out a loud yelp.

          “Don’t kill him!” she yelled as parting greeting and rushed off towards the fields, waving at the workers at the wall. I rolled my eyes amused as I made my way to the men – dwarrow and Men alike. They stopped working, greeting me with enthusiasm.

          I walked around, handing out bread and inquiring after their well-being as I spotted others bringing water skins, cheeses, and cuts of meat to be put on the bread. They spoke warmly to me, even the Dwarrows, thanking me for always bringing the bread and working so diligently. Some teased me that I would make a good wife one day, making me shake my head amused. I merely brought the bread, nothing more. I made the trip two more times, feeling the sun hot on my skin.

          “Don’t forget to drink.” I froze when I heard a familiar rough male voice. I straightened my back, looking up and seeing King Bard walk towards me – only wearing a thin sleeve-less tunic and trousers, his hair pulled back.

          “My liege.” I made a wobbly curtsy, keeping my basket from tipping over. He pulled a grimace, taking off the cap of the water skin he had in his hands and offered it to me.

          “Breana, there is no need to call me that.”

          “You’re King,” I retorted calmly as I accepted it, our fingers brushing against each other. I took a big sip while he sighed, cracking his fingers.

          ‘You look lovely today.” He smiled sincerely as I narrowed my eyes.

          “Thank you for the water.” I handed back the skin, continuing with my job. Bard followed me, easily matching my stride as he was a tall man.

          “You’re welcome. We cannot have you pass out in this heat.” I ignored his words as I kept handing out the bread, smiling faintly at the men who were watching us curiously.

          “Shall I carry your basket?”

          “My Lord, there is no need. I am capable of doing my job,” I spoke calmly, not even looking at the King. He walked beside me, looking around and waving to those who greeted him. He was quite a change after the Master, loved by the people. He just got on my nerves, making me unsure as I did not understand why a King would spend time with a simple baker’s daughter.

          “How are your children, sir?” I asked as I handed some bread to a few Dwarrows, smiling friendly at them as they inclined their heads in thanks.

          “They are well, thank you for asking. Sigrid and Tilda are bringing water around while Bain is helping with moving the rumble.” I could easily hear the pride in his voice, see it in his smile.

          “Yes, I’ve seen them running around during the day. Bain has helped me a few times bring sacks of flour to the bakery. He is a good strong lad,” I complimented Bard, who puffed his chest like a proud peacock.

          “I’m glad he could help you out.” I nodded agreeing as I handed out the last of the breads.

          “I’ve to return to the bakery as I’m out of bread. Good day, my lord.” I inclined my head to him and turned around.

          “Breana.” I felt his hand on my elbow and turned back to him, looking up. “Thank you for your hard work.” I cast my eyes down, inclining my head as there was a slight heat warming my cheeks.

          “It is my job, sire. We all need to work hard to rebuild what we have lost,” I murmured as I looked up again, meeting his eyes hazel.

          “Still.” He bowed to me, a smile on his face. “I thank you.” I swallowed as I felt a bit warm. It must be the weather. It was a very hot day. I murmured good day, moving away and back to the bakery – rather hasty!


	2. Honestly, let me take care of you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was merely being a good citizen, taking care of my King. No, I didn't care about how he looked at me. It didn't made me warm, feeling odd things in my stomach. Not at all. Now, let me look at your hands!

The summers in Esgaroth had been hot at times, but the Lake would bring refreshment. You could just jump into the Lake if it had become too hot. You couldn’t find that in Dale as most water ways hadn’t been restored yet. At times like these, I missed living on the Lake. Most of us found shade indoors, keeping all windows and doors wide open to catch any breeze. We wore as little and as thin clothes as possible, men removing their shirts, and women fanning themselves.

          Children were running back and forth from the wells to the Wall, supplying the workers with fresh water. I knew the hat makers had been busy making straw hats so the farmers could work in some kind of shade.

          I had finished my tasks for the day, deciding to walk around and watch the workers. My mother had given me a fan to keep myself cool, and I was grateful of that as it was _so hot_.

          A smile danced on my lips when I left the bakery, a satchel bag over my shoulder with some food and other items. I was planning to visit my cousin Charles and make sure the silly man didn’t forget to eat. Last thing we need is him passing out because he is working so hard. He had really found his calling as farmer – while his brother Luke always complained he wanted to eat.

          I slowed down when I got closer to the Wall, my eyes widening as I processed the sight before me. It seems today Bard had decided to help out with building the Wall. He walked back and forth from the pile of bricks, carry a tray of them on his shoulder and moved up the stairs to the builders that were repairing the Wall.

          He wasn’t wearing a shirt, a layer of sweat covering his skin. My jaw became slightly slack as I watched how his muscles moved, making him capable of wearing the heavy load. His pants hang low on his hips, revealing the prominent lines on his hips.

          My eyes trailed over his body, noting the scars from innocent accidents but I noted a few that he must have gotten during the Battle. My throat tightened at the sight of him, my hand holding onto the strap of my satchel tightly. A whole different warmth started to spread through my body, the fan in my hand moving rapidly.

          He bended down, grabbing a few more heavy bricks but when he tried to get up, arms filled with bricks, he lost his balance and fell forward, a curse escaping his lips as bricks landed on his hands.

          “Bard!” I let out a startled cry, running towards him before I realised what I was doing. He looked startled at me as I fell on my knees, moving the bricks off him. His hands were chaffed, bleeding a bit. “Come.” I helped him onto his feet, gesturing away those who had come to his aid and led him away.

          We moved towards a little court yard which had a small fountain, and deserted. “I’m fine, Breana,” Bard reassured me warm when I made him sit down by the foundation and examined his hands. His skin was red and chaffed, little bit of blood here and there.

          I clacked my tongue displeased, my heart in my throat. “Your hands tell me something different,” I grumble as I let go of said hands, starting to look in my satchel. He let out a low rumbling sound, almost as if he was supressing a chuckle. I found the small pieces of cloths and the bandages, dipping the cloths in water and taking his hands again.

          “Sorry,” I muttered soft when he flinched as I cleaned the scraps on his skin. He flexed his fingers when I was done, the movement looking unrestraint. “I don't think you've broken anything.” Relief washed through me, my fingers touching his much larder hands gently. It felt and looked so much different from mine; the skin sun-kissed, little scars and callous pads.

          I raised my gaze, meeting his and saw that he was staring down at me. He appeared calm, his lips tilted up slightly. He raised his hand, brushing his fingers against my skin and tucked a loose strain of my hair behind my ear. I sat frozen, my heart in my throat as I felt odd. Never before had I been so close to Bard, always trying to keep my distance from him.

          My fingers trembled as I bandaged his hands, feeling the heat warm my own hands. He stayed perfectly still, tilting his hands at times so I could bandage them better.

          “Did I frighten you?” he asked me with a serious look after I finished, tucking me up so I would sit beside him. Usually, I would leave right now. However, something prevent me from doing that, and it wasn’t something physical.

          “A bit,” I admitted as I looked at him from under my eyelashes. Something twisted his expression, his hands moving to hold mine again.

          “My apologies for that. I was merely being clumsy.” He gave me one of his half-smiles.

          “Try not to be. We only have one King,” I chided him, and his lips curve up even more. A shy, cautious smile grew on my lips as my stomach tightened with nerves.

          “You’ve a beautiful smile.” I blinked and looked away, feeling oddly shy all of the sudden. He had spoken like this to me before but this was the first time that his words made me shy. Usually, I brushed them off but something in his voice made me realise it that he meant it.

          “I should be going.” I tried to leave, but he gently took my wrist as he stood up with me.

          “Breana.” My gaze dropped to the hand on my wrist, warmth moving up my arm. “Look at me.”

          I automatically raised my eyes, feeling off balance. It couldn't be the heat, the shadow keeping it at bay for now. My tongue wet my dry lips nervously, his eyes flickering to that movement immediately, and my heart skipped a beat.

          “Am I making you uncomfortable?” He sounded serious. I thought back to the times he tried to engage me in a conversation, and I had brushed him off. How had it made me feel? A tad unease, but not in the way he meant I think. It was an unease born out of unsure why he would waste his time on me, a simple girl while he was King.

          If I told him I was uncomfortable, that the attention was unwanted, he would stop immediately. He was an honourable man, unlike that vile Alfred. A sharp ache lashed through my chest at the thought he wouldn't talk to me again, get on my nerves and tease me.

          “No, you don't.” The ache vanished immediately when his shoulders relaxed, a light in his eyes. I blinked when I suddenly realised Bard was a handsome man. My eyes glided over his body for a moment, my brain remembering he wasn't wearing a shirt. It made my throat feel dry, my stomach tight. My cheeks burned when I raised my gaze again, his hand around my wrist and saw a burning gleam in his eyes – his lips curved oh so slightly in one of those “Bard” smiles. He had caught me checking him out.

          “Where were you heading before you had to play nurse?” His thumb stroked the inner side of my wrist lightly.

          “I was on my way to the fields to visit my cousin Charles and see if he wanted to visit Erebor with me.” His eyebrow raised lightly.

          “You want to see Erebor?”

          I nodded. “I’ve always lived in the shadows of the Mountain. I’m curious,” I admitted it. There were all these imaginations in my head, fantasies how Erebor would look like. I wanted to know if it matched my dream or the real place was even grander.

          “I’ll take you.”

          My eyes widened with wonder. “You will?”

          “Yes, we could go…” His face tightened, a frown appearing when he looked at something behind me. I turned around and saw two soldiers enter the courtyard – saluting.

          “Sorry to disturb you, my Lord. However, we got a raven from Erebor that there is a troop of orcs sighted, and King Thorin asks your assistance.”

          “Ready my horse,” Bard immediately commanded, and the soldiers saluted. Bard’s rough hands gently cupped my face, turning me to him. “I’ve to go now. Promise you that you'll stay in the city.”

          His whole posture appeared to be stiffer than a plank, his fingers stiff against my skin. “I promise.” The hardness leaked a bit out of his eyes, his muscles relaxing. I placed my hand reassuring against his wrist, my stomach cleaning as I suddenly felt nauseous with worries. “Stay safe. I don't think Bain will appreciate it becoming King so soon.”

          A low chuckle rumbles in his chest, a spark in his eyes as he stared intensely at me. My breath caught in my throat and for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. His calloused thumbs stroked my cheekbones. I could feel his heartbeat raise as my hand was against his wrist, feeling his pulse.

          “I will,” he murmured low as he kept staring at me, my throat dry as nerves tingles my stomach. What was happening? “I’ll be back soon.” His voice had become rough, slowly releasing me.

          He exhaled sharply, looking into my eyes one last time before he briskly walked away, his strides long and swift. I stared at his back, my fingers touching my cheeks where he had touched me as I felt as if my world had been flipped upside down.

          Bard looked back just before he left the courtyard, the intensity on his face took away my breath. I curtsy to him, and he laughed – a rumbling sound that warmth me. He bowed to me and left, leaving me with my confusing feelings.

          _Come back safely, Bard. Who else will annoy and pester me if you don’t?_


	3. Honestly, I think I actually like you a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, Bard, come back to Dale soon. I miss you.

Six nights have passed since Bard received the message from King Thorin and had rushed away to lend his strength. Six nights has it been since I had a good night’s rest. I kept waking up in cold sweat, worried about that blasted man. Discreetly, I had been asking around – trying to find someone who knew how the expedition was going. But no one could give me an answer, not even the Dwarves.

          I've been sneaking out at night, taking away a candle with me and matches, going to the Wall. I would sit in one of the towers, watching the East as the orcs had been spotted there. The guards left me alone once they realised it was me, sometimes stopping by me to have a small chit chat. Never staying long though.

          The landscape around Dale and Erebor used to be scorched by dragon fire, but now it started to come back to life as if the dragon’s death had given Nature the reassurance that it could grow again. Crops had started to grow, animals had returned, and the rivers filled with fish.

          Even though life hasn't been easy the last few months, I had never felt as alive in my life before as I felt right now. My life in Esgaroth had felt like I merely existed, going through the days without a real future to look forward too.

          It had changed drastically. The hours were long and demanding, but it made me feel good, made me feel needed. The community had become tighter, banding together to get through this.

          Bard had played a big role in this, a true leader. Even though he drove me crazy. Now that he had been away, I noticed that I missed him. I missed seeing him when I did my rounds, him asking me how I was doing and always trying to make my job easier. The emotions I felt confused me, but I knew that I wouldn't be the same if Bard wouldn't be here anymore.

          A shiver went down my spine, and I rubbed my hands over my upper arms. The nights could still be a bit cold, seems tonight was one of the colder nights. Maybe I should go back and pick up one of my cloaks. Or stay home. It was pretty late already and seems Bard wasn't returning….

          Soft laughter, whispery talks, and the sound of hooves on stone cut through the air. I lifted my candle, looking out of the window and excitement rushed through me when I saw a company of Men riding up to the city over the stone bridge. In the front of the company, I recognised Bard. Relief washed through me when I saw him sit upright, seemingly uninjured as far as I could see in the moonlight.

          “What is that…is that Breana?” One of the men spoke curious, making Bard look up and meet my eyes. My cheeks flustered, raising my hand and waved at them. They all waved back, Bard more sedated than the others who were waving wildly. My stomach clenched, worry starting to eat at me. Wasn't he happy? Did something happen to him? A wave of nausea coursed through me. Maybe he had realised he had better things to spend his precious time on.

          I stepped away from the window, watching him saying something to his men, and he gave his horse the reins – galloping into Dale. Maybe I should go back home. He had returned safely. Surely he would go to his children, to let them know he had come home in once piece. Yes, best to go home and get some sleep before my day would start.

          Exhaling deeply, I gathered my skirts and started to walk to the door. My feet faltered when I heard heavy feet rushing up the stairs, my heart thudding faster in my chest. My palms became sweaty as I took a step back. No, it could not be him. Probably Jeremiah or Dustin who were on guard duty.

          The door opened, and Bard walked into the room – freezing for a moment. His eyes wide as he stared at me, hand tight on the doorknob. “Welcome back, my liege,” I whispered, dropping into a hasty curtsy and keeping my eyes to the floor. His footstep echoed through the room, his hands gripping my underarms and making me stand up – placing away my candle.

          “Breana.” His voice rumbled, sending warmth through my body as his voice sounded heavy with emotion. “Were you waiting for me?” I swallowed, giving him a soft nod and felt his hands tighten around my arms for a moment.

          “How long?”

          “I've come to this tower every night since you left.” I slowly looked up. “Are you alright? Did everything went well?” I asked worried as my eyes took in his body, looking for any injuries.

          “I’m okay. There were no injuries,” he reassured me, and I finally met his gaze. His beard had grown, giving him a roguish appearance. Air rushed out from between my lips, my body relaxing.

          A shiver went through me when a breeze curled around me, goose bumps appearing on my skin. “You're cold?” he asked alarmed, making me smile a bit.

          “I’m fine. The night has been a bit cool.” He straightened, unclasping his and put it around my shoulder. He pressed his finger against my lips when I started to protest.

          “I can't have you catch a cold. The workers will riot if their favourite baker’s daughter becomes sick and unable to bring their daily bread.” I shook my head amused, the smile deepening on his face. He put the hood over my head, warmth seeping into my body.

          His cloak smelled like him, an earthy musk scent that made my blood heat up, my stomach tightening with new emotions. He inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly as if he tried to restrain something inside of him as he watched me.

          “I missed you.” My words took both of us by surprise, the hard lines in his face softened as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I rested my cheek against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. One of his arms was around my waist as the hand of his other arm held my head close against his chest. Something deep inside of me unfurled, my body melting against his as he held me upright.

          “I missed you too,” he murmured back as I wrapped my arms around his waist, closing my eyes. We stood like this for long moments, holding each other as something had changed between us.

          “Breana, I wish to ask you something.” I looked up as his hand moved from the back of my head to cupping my cheek. His hazel eyes glowed almost green in the light of the candle, gliding over my face as his thumb rubbed my cheekbone.

          “Ask.” My ears and cheeks burned, my heart in my throat as I almost became faint by the lightheadedness caused by anticipation, a million thoughts coursing through my mind.

          “May I have the honour to court you.” Irmo, don't let this be a dream. He wanted to do what?

          “Why me?” I flinched as I sounded horribly vulnerable, kicking myself for it.

          A gentleness appeared on his face I had only seen directed to his children before, taking my hands, and we sat down on a small bench in the tower room. “You make me feel alive, Breana. In ways I haven't in a long time. When I see you smile, it's like a sucker punch, taking my breath away and all I want is to have the honours on having that smile directed at me.”

          “I'm just a baker’s daughter.”

          “And before this all, I was just a bargeman. I don't care about your lineage. All I care about is the strong, mature and kind woman that you are who doesn't hesitate to give me a tongue lashing and isn't afraid of me. It makes me feel normal, and I desperately need that in my life.” He held my hands in his, rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs.

          I stared at him, butterflies dancing in my stomach as he spoke so passionately. Who would have thought that the serious Bard had such a side to him? A smile grew on my cheeks as I squeezed his hands, knowing the answer deep in my heart.

          “Yes, you may court me.” He straightened, his face starting to grow but look puzzled when a sly look appeared on my face. “Under one condition though.”

          “Yes….?” I shouldn't be so mean, but it felt natural teasing him.

          “Never stop pestering and annoying me.” He blinked for a few moments and then a belly deep laughter escaped his lips, pulling me into his arms fiercely. I hugged him back, happiness bubbling in my blood.

          “Don't worry about that, my dear. It is one of my favourite pastimes.” My laughter mingled with his, my eyes closing contently.

          “As long as you call me _Bard_ though,” he whispered in my ear, and I pulled back – giving him a cheeky look.

          “Wait? Your name is Bard? I thought it was My Liege.” He growled, starting to tickle me, and I laughed hearty – playfully trying to push him away from me. He held me close, his body pressed up against mine.

          “You're a menace,” he growled amused as he pushed his fingers in my hair, holding me in place. My cheeks flushed with happiness, my hands on his broad chest. My smile slowly started to glide of my face as the tension rose, heat settling in my belly. The playful look on his face morphed into something much more intense, a hunger darkening his eyes. A shudder went through me, and he pulled me closer.

          My eyes fluttered shut, tilting my head up as my heart was in my throat. Anticipation coursed through my veins as I gave him silent permission for what he hopefully wanted to do.

          Moments later, I felt his lips brush against mine. My fingers clutched his tunic, standing in my toes to press my lips back against him. His fingers tightened in my hair, and he kissed me harder.

          Pleasure burned inside of me, my thoughts derailing. His beard scraped against my skin, adding more pleasure to the kiss. I whimpered lightly as my back suddenly met the wall, making me press more against him as his hand stroke my side. He nibbled on my bottom lip, rubbing his tongue against my lips, and I parted them.

          He hummed low in his throat as he tasted me, my legs becoming weak as he was blowing my mind. I kissed him back passionately, my tongue moving against him as my hands stroked his chest, touching his neck as I stood on my toes.

          He held me protectively, warm in his embrace. He tasted me with his tongue and lips, making me his willing slave. Heat gathered between my thighs, wanton sounds escaping my lips. I whimpered roughly when he pulled back, giving my bottom lip a final tug.

          “I should bring you home.” He panted, a hot flush decorating his cheeks as his eyes burned, making me shiver in anticipation.

          “You sure?” I asked soft, reaching up and touching his cheek. He wrapped his hand around mine, pressing it closer against his cheek. He turned his face, pressing his lips soft against my palm.

          “Yes, I am sure. You’ve an early day tomorrow. I cannot have a riot start because the people aren’t getting their bread.” I giggled softly and wiggled away from him, making him look curious at him.

          “You’ve to catch me first if you wish to bring me home,” I teased and rushed off. I heard him laughing and starting to run after me – life bursting through my veins.

          _Yes, I was truly alive now and couldn't wait to start a life with his man. Maybe I should have my head examined for denying myself these feelings for so long. Thank you Valar for opening my eyes, before I had lost something beautiful_


End file.
